Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gaskets and, more particularly, to gaskets for use in floor drains.
Floor drains are installed in most basements of building constructions. In most drainage systems, floor drain pipes are run to an elevation below the expected finished basement floor level so that the upper surface of the drain will be flush with or slightly below the finished floor. In new construction, the drainage system is first plumbed and then pressure tested for leaks. A prior art floor drain, commercially available under the name JONESPEC(copyright), includes an integral test cap to assist in pressure testing.
More specifically, referring to FIGS. 1a, 1b, and 2 show a prior art floor drain and/or closet drain 10, such as the Zurn Model Z-415, which includes a strainer 12 attached to an adjustable head 14 which is secured to a finished floor 16. The finished floor 16 is spaced a distance away from a waterproof membrane 18 which rests on a rough floor slab 20. Typically, the rough floor slab 20 is made of concrete. A collar 22 is attached via fasteners 24 to a cast iron drain body 26. The cast iron drain body 26 is embedded in the concrete forming the rough floor slab 20. As shown in FIG. 1b, a prior art seal 30 without a test cap is secured to the drain body 26 and receives a pipe 28. FIG. 2 shows a prior art seal 32 having a test cap 38 secured to the drain body 26 for receiving a pipe 28. Typically, the pipe 28 is made of cast iron or plastic. A retainer 34 (shown in FIG. 2) is secured to a first portion of the prior art seal 32 to hold it in place and is likewise embedded in the concrete that forms the rough floor slab 20.
Referring to FIG. 2, the prior art seal 32 includes an integral seal body 36 having a disk portion 38 (test cap) attached to an annular portion 40. The annular portion 40 of the seal body 36 defines an outer sealing surface 42 and an inner sealing surface 44 wherein each surface has a plurality of ribs 46. The annular portion 40 defines a seal between the pipe 28 and the drain body 26 and the retainer 34.
In operation, FIGS. 2, 3a, and 3b show the prior art seal 32 installed in a drainage system. The system is then pressurized with either water or air to test for leakage. If no leaks are identified, then the disk portion 38 is cut using a knife so that a passageway 48 (shown in FIG. 3b) is defined in the drain 10.
Although the prior art seal 32 works well, there are problems when removing the disk portion 38. First, cutting the disk portion 38 can result in an uneven surface pattern. In some instances, tearing of the disk portion 38 may result in uneven edges which may affect the performance of the drain 10.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the above-mentioned problems.
The present invention is a drain gasket or seal for use with a drain that includes a seal body having an annular portion, a mounting flange, and a disk portion. The annular portion defines an outer sealing surface and inner sealing surface. A plurality of ribs defining a portion of the outer sealing surface and a portion of the inner sealing surface provides a fluid seal. The mounting flange is integrally attached to a first end of the annular portion. The disk portion, having a first surface and a second surface, is integrally attached to a second end of the annular portion. The inner sealing surface of the annular portion and the second surface of the disk portion define a cavity. A handle extends from the first surface of the disk portion in a direction opposite the cavity. Preferably, the handle and disk portion are integrally formed. The disk portion also defines at least one scribe line adapted to facilitate removal of the disk portion from the annular portion when a pulling force is applied to the handle in a direction opposite the cavity. The scribe line is defined by a recess in the disk portion which facilitates the tearing of the disk portion when the handle is pulled. Preferably, a plurality of scribe lines are defined on the disk portion so that an outer rim portion and an inner ring portion are defined on the disk portion wherein the handle is defined. In this manner, when the handle is pulled in a direction opposite the cavity, the disk portion tears about the outer rim portion to facilitate removal of the disk portion. Preferably, the first surface of the disk portion includes only one circular scribe line while the second surface of the disk portion defines two circular scribe lines.
A method of installing a seal in a drain includes the steps of (i) providing a seal made in accordance with the present invention; (ii) inserting the seal into a drain body wherein the handle on the disk portion extends in a first direction; (iii) inserting a pipe into the cavity of the seal body; (iv) pressurizing the cavity to test for leaks; and (v) pulling the handle in a direction opposite the cavity until the disk portion separates from the annular portion of the body along the scribe line. Preferably, a slit is cut in the scribe line of the disk portion before the handle is pulled in order to help facilitate removal of the disk portion.